Revenge for the Gran Kiltias Anastasis
by FireWriter061
Summary: What happens when one of Lupo's oldest friends is killed, and, more importantly, what happens to the killer when Lupo finds him? OC.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XII, it is the property of ****Square Enix Holdings Co., Ltd. If I actually had the rights to this series of RPGs, I doubt I'd be going to college for a CS degree xD.**

**A/N: I'd like to mention that Lupo has no last name in this fic, and neither does Tai. Copyrights are very tricky, so I decided to leave out their last names. Besides, I don't think Fran has a last name either. Then again, I haven't finished FF12 yet. For the record, Lupo and Tai both have surnames in my mind xD.**

**Anywho, I think you've all had enough of my incessant rambling, so enjoy the story...hey...that rhymed...holy crud, I'm so tired xDDD**

By the time Vaan's group had gotten the Sword of Kings, the sun was rising over Mt. Bur-Omisace. Upon descending the steps leading to the ancient entrance, they saw smoke in the distance. One of the Kiltia practically ordered then to return to the temple at the mountain, though they wouldn't say why. They seemed pretty shaken up, though. Lupo's eyes glowed for a fraction of a second, and he shivered. Tai looked at him and Lupo simply shook his head at her. Vaan broke the silence surrounding them.

"Hey, you guys coming, or do we have to carry you?" he asked.

"We're coming, we're coming! Let's go, Lupo." Tai said with some concern in her voice.

Using a teleport stone to save time, they arrived at Bur-Omisace, and walked right into a hellish scene of death and destruction. The refugee camp was smoldering in the rain, and wounded and dead refugees and Kiltias littered the ground. Wasting no time, the group raced to the temple. The doors seemed to be held shut by some force from within, and not even Basch "The Basher", as Tai playfully called him, could pry them apart.

"Now what do we do?" Penelo asked with frustration.

Lupo stepped up, glowing with Mist energy. "Stand aside."

He leaped into the air and spun once, landing a solid kick on the doors. Whatever force was holding them quickly gave way to the energized kick. The group ran into the temple. The walkway was trashed, cratered and smoldering. What really set the tone for the moment, however, was the presence of Judge Bergan. Lupo's mind immediately rang with fear, for he could not feel the life force of the Gran Kiltias Anastasis. Bergan stepped aside and showed them his body, lifeless on the floor. As Bergan spoke of nethicite, something in Lupo snapped. Fran and Tai were the only ones to notice, and they looked at him with great concern as his tail swished from side to side.

"Hey! It's that thing from before that was controlling Mjrn!" Vaan pointd out.

This got Fran and Tai to look away from Lupo, who could not see Venat himself, but could definitely feel the Occurian's presence in the Mist. As everyone drew their weapons to fight the possessed Judge, Lupo's left and right eyes changed from their unusual blue and green, respectively, to a brilliant shade of yellow. He then let out a primal scream of the most bloodthirsty rage, unlike anything anyone in that room had ever heard before. Forgoing his katana, Lupo ran, or more precisely flew, towards Bergan, fists clenched so tight that his palms bled. He was unrestrained in every way now, and nothing would hold him back until he met his goal: Kill Judge Bergan.

"BERGAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!" he screamed as he flew closer and closer to the Judge.

"Hmph" huffed Bergan as he sidestepped and kicked Lupo in the side, sending him off in a another direction.

Lupo easily caught himself, cutting the ground with his fingers and they dug into it, slowing him down. He lept again, this time channeling Mist into his left arm. The others looked on with fear and admiration, except Fran and Tai, who understood the effects that Mist could have on those that are sensitive enough to it.

"Fist of the Gods!" he cried out as Bergan lifted his weapons to block. Lupo's fist, glowing red with focused Mist, connectedm sending a shockwave throughout the room, disrupting everyone's footing except Bergans, whose swords snapped in two with a resounding crack. Before he could react, Lupo used Bergan's shoulders to vault over him. He landed behind the Judge, and swiftly slammed an elbow into his back, denting the armor harshly, which ruptured one of Bergan's kidney's.

"My my," Balthier said. "The boy has a talent for hand to hand combat."

"Uh huh…" was the only thing Vaan could utter numbly in response.

"It is the nethicite that Bergan carries. It has enraged him for some reason, while I remain unchanged." Fran observed.

"He has met with the Gran Kiltias before." Tai said. "He sought emotional guidance and stability following the death of his parents during the war, something that we will discuss at another time, of course. He and the Gran Kiltias became close friends, as Lupo does with the few he opens up to."

Lupo leaped into the air, and inverted himself. He landed on the ceiling and crouched down to build up tension, like a spring. He then launched himself down towards Bergan, who had crossed his arms in defense; a bad decision. Lupo brought his fists down, like hammers, onto Bergan's arms, which broke under the stress of the denting metal. Bergan's agonized scream was cut short as Lupo jabbed his helmet, denting it in too far to assume that Bergan's face had not been crushed by it. With one last primal scream, Lupo thrust his arm into Bergan's chest, easily penetrating metal, chain-mail, bone. Flesh, muscle, and bone. He ripped out the possessed Judge's beating heart, stared for a moment, and then used Mist to set it afire in his hand. He tossed it aside, and watched it burn into smoldering cinders. As his eyes changed back to normal, and his aura of Mist faded away, he finally saw the Occurian; it vanished as soon as it appeared. Lupo turned to the others, who had automatically sheathed their weapons after sensing that the danger had passed. He tried to take a fews steps towards them, but faltered. The effort he exerted during the attack had drained him much more that he had anticipated. Before he hit the ground, Tai ran up and caught him, laying him down next to the Gran Kiltias.

"Try not to move, you've already burned enough up as it is." she said with concern as she swept some of his messy brown hair off his face.

"I am sorry, my dear." He managed to whisper, offering her an apologetic smile.

Lupo managed to turn his head towards the Gran Kiltias; a single tear escaped Lupo's eye.

"And I offer my most sincere apologies to you, old friend, for not being here when you and your people needed me the most. If only I had forseen…If only…."

And with that, Lupo lost consciousness.


End file.
